Lo Imposible
by shinmegamiolbap
Summary: Un chico se encuentra en su último día de "high school" pero para él, ese día representa mucho más. Para él, es el último día que tiene para decirle a la chica que le gusta, lo que siente por ella. Podra decirle lo que siente por ella? Que dira ella?


( Esta es mi cuarta histoira que pongo en llebo 2 en español y 2 en ingles. Esta es una historia que había puesto en facebook y decidí ponerla aqui. Perdonen los errores ortograficos y gracias por leer y el apoyo ^_^)

Lo Imposible

Es el último día de clases. Estoy en el grado 12. "nunca vamos a vernos de nuevo" llevaba pensando por todo el año, pero nunca me atreví... nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella...

"Al ser el ultimo día, juro poder decirle la verdad" En todos los salones, lo único que podía pensar era en "¿Cómo se lo digo...? ¿Cual es la mejor manera...? ¿Que diría...?"

Finalmente, llegó el medio día. Si se lo iba a decir, esta seria la mejor oportunidad. Me pongo a buscarla, pero no la encuentro. "¿Donde puede estar?" Busco en el comedor, busco en la cancha, busco hasta en la oficina... pero no lograba encontrarla.

Luego me entero que había salido de la escuela con los amigos a comer. No podía creerlo. "¿Enserio? Finalmente me atrevo a decirle y ella estaba en otro lugar" Decidí entonces escribirle una carta en la clase de física. "Como no es difícil tratar de decir lo que siento ¿Me voy a poner a escribirlo..?" Pienso sarcásticamente. De tan solo escribir mis sentimientos, mi corazón se sentía que iba a explotar. Me tarde como media hora pero lo logre...Termine la carta, pero ahora tengo que dársela. Se la doy al tipo que esta afrente de mi y le digo q la pase hasta que le llegue a ella. "Mientras el maestro explicaba un tema que a nadie le importaba, mis sentimientos estaban siendo pasados por el salón, en un papel hasta que llegaran a su corazón".

De pronto, el maestro se vira y ve a uno de los estudiantes con la carta. Justamente en el momento en que ese estudiante estaba dándole la carta a ella. El maestro agarro la carta y empezó a pelear. Estaba furioso que se pusieran a pasar cartas mientras el estaba dando su clase. El maestro enfogonado, comienza a leer la carta en voz alta. Inmediatamente me quedo en blanco, sin saber que hacer. "No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y ni quiero. Tu eres la razón por la que tengo energía todos los días, te amo..." "¡PARA!" Grite en pánico. Jamás estado tan abochornado en mi vida, todos hasta ella me estaban mirando... Lo único que quiero hacer es salir corriendo.

Camine hacia el maestro, lo mire directamente a los ojos y el maestro noto algo en mis ojos... No me dijo nada, solo dijo que me sentara y pusiera atención. Todos se estaban riendo en voz baja. La miro a ella y me estaba mirando…

Su mirada... te digo que no hay nada más lindo que esa mirada... todos se estaban riendo, mi corazón palpitando como nunca antes, pero esa mirada... por ese segundo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron... fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Nada importaba... era mas que ella y yo... en un momento eterno.

Me senté y todo se fue calmando, se rieron por la carta, pero por lo menos el maestro no logro terminar de leerla, no dijo su nombre... de vez en cuando miraba a su dirección y ella me estaba mirando, ella rápido volteaba la cabeza, era como si estaba abochornada. "¿Acaso sabe que me gusto de ella...?" Pasó la hora y ya era tiempo de irnos. Pasó el último día que la iba a ver y no logre decirle lo que siento por ella. Me quede al frente del salón, sin motivación o energía, rendido.

De pronto memorias. Recuerdos del día en que la conocí entraron en mi mente. Fue hace un año atrás, empezando las clases. Estaba apunto de entrar ala escuela cuando me detuve. Estaba deprimido, mis notas seguían empeorando cada año. Sentía que no podía durar más. Cuando entonces ella se para al lado mió y se me quedó mirando. La mire y ella me preguntó ¿Qué me ocurre? "Nada, todo esta como siempre" le dije y ella nota que estaba pasando algo "No importa que tan deprimido, que mal te vaya el día, ayas tenido que trabajar sin descanso... No importa como te sientes ese día... mañana es un nuevo día, y uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar. Solo hay que seguir adelante, pensar en lo positivo y mejorar lo que uno hizo mal el anterior día… "dice con la sonrisa mas amigable y linda que e visto en mi vida. No se ¿Por qué? me habrá dicho eso, ósea ¿Por qué le importó verme deprimido?

Luego cuando entro al salón, ella estaba presentándose. No podía creerlo pero ella era un nuevo estudiante en la escuela e iba a coger clases con migo. Parece que se había mudado por el trabajo del padre. Durante ese tiempo e observado lo buena y cariñosa que es con todo el mundo. Te hace sentir como si fueran mejores amigos... En fin, gracias a ella decidí no rendirme y seguir luchando por mis metas.

Al recordar ese momento, mire la carta y la rompí... salí corriendo, buscándola, tenia que decirle lo que sentía, aunque resultara en rechazo. Finalmente la conseguí, de camino a casa, cerca de la escuela, era el momento. Mi cuerpo no se quería mover. Era el perfecto momento y mi cuerpo estaba paralizado de miedo. Mi corazón estaba como loco. Cada segundo que pasaba peleando con mi cuerpo, era un segunda más en el que ella se alejaba de mi. No sabia que hacer, no podía moverme... De pronto, no pude escuchar nada. Ni quisiera el sonido de mi corazón. Solo escuchaba una cosa...sus pasos. Los pasos de la persona a la que amo yéndose de mi vida. Un sonido que jamás pudiera olvidar si la dejaba ir.

Sin darme cuenta... "¡Te amo!" Sin darme cuenta grite, grite como nunca había gritado "¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Todos los días pienso y sueño que estoy contigo! ¡Siempre que estoy deprimido y te veo sonreír… mi depresión desaparece! ¡Quiero estar contigo!" mi cuerpo no aguanto mas y me caí de rodillas... No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Presiento a alguien al frente de mi y subo la mirada, era ella. Sonrió y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Se me quedó mirando, abochornada por lo que dije… Hubo un silencio y de pronto ella me dijo "Me e dado cuenta, como mejoraste tus notas, Como Todos los días luchabas contra tus miedos, Como cada día te mejorabas y nunca te rendiste... te admiro por eso...y… me gustaría salir contigo..." No podía creerlo que estaba escuchando. Todo este tiempo yo estado mirándola y admirándola, cogiendo fuerzas y ella estaba mirándome también... Ambos nos miramos abochornados y nos reímos... Nos fuimos juntos de caminos a nuestras casas…

No lo podía, ni puedo creer, pero lo imposible había ocurrido…


End file.
